Fifer
Fifer was an evolved chimpanzee and a member of the Ape Colony. Biography Fifer was a zoo animal that was experimented on by humans at the San Francisco Zoo would until Caesar lead an Ape Rebellion and he was liberated. Fifer followed Caesar's army into the woods which he had never seen due to being raised in captivity. Fifer eventually joined Caesar's army after he established his colony and worked closely under the trainer Pope's supervision. After Pope is sent to explore the ruin of San Francisco with a small band of troops, Fifer is one of the apes assigned to the mission. While on a scouting mission with Pope and Cora, they spot a house and Pope ordered them to check the house for humans and supplies. After Cora clears the house, Fifer pretends he is Pope and makes fun of him for training them so hard for enemies they never have to face and both laugh at his expense. When two humans named Jeremy and Liz walk in on Fifer and Cora looting their house of food, Jeremy leads them outside at gunpoint. As Jeremy leaps out to kill them, Pope saves them by leaping from the top of the house and violently beats Jeremy to death. When Liz flees in terror, Pope orders Fifer and Cora to go after her and kill her. Fifer protested, reminding Pope that Caesar told them not to kill humans. Pope defied Caesar's orders and coerced Fifer to kill her, telling him that if the human lived, she would tell other humans and they would find and destroy the apes. Fifer chases Liz down, catches up to her and beats her to death. Cora walks up to Fifer after he is done and she reaches her hand out to comfort him and Fifer walks away, clearly disturbed at what he did. Fifer is next seen observing the carcass of a dead Bengal tiger at the San Francisco Zoo while out on a scouting mission. Cora tells him that Pope wants them back before dark and Fifer recounts his life as a zoo animal before Caesar freed him. Fifer recounts how the zoo still haunts him but Pope told him the fear will make him stronger. He explains how he joined Pope's army to be part of something better to help protect his fellow apes when a group of apes surround them. Fifer realizes that they aren't evolved and warns Cora before he is attacked by the alpha of the group. Cora throws her spear at the Alpha and tries to get Fifer to safety before he gets up but the alpha quickly recovers. At that point, Pope leads his troops into battle against the primal apes, saving Fifer and Cora and they fall back. During a meeting between the rest of the troops, Fifer advocates taking advantage of their advanced intelligence to formulate a plan of attack in revenge while Cora protests, citing Caesar wouldn't like it. Pope ultimately agrees with Fifer and heads back to the zoo intent on killing the alpha to establish dominance and claim the primal apes as his property. After Pope successfully kills the alpha, he orders Fifer to gather the rest of the primal apes stating they are his now. When Pope starts treating the primal like slaves Fifer protests, saying these are fellow apes with Pope claiming they are just dumb animals and reveals his plan to train these primal apes as his personal army and challenge Caesar. Worried about Pope's plans, Fifer forms a plan with Cora to escape the zoo and warn him about Pope's plans. Cora expresses concern that Fifer could get hurt while Fifer argues it is too dangerous not to let Caesar know and tells Cora to stay behind to watch Pope. Fifer lunges from a tree and knocks one gorilla off his horse to use but is stabbed in the back by the other gorilla so Cora has to lunge at him to cover Fifer's escape. Fifer rides back to the gate and is taken into the colony by the Gorilla Guard where Koba tends to him as he dies. When Caesar arrives to talk to him, Fifer warns him that Pope has killed both humans and apes, makes primal apes his slaves and intends to usurp Caesar and dies of his wounds. Personality More to come... Relationships More to come... Notes *Fifer is exclusive to the continuity of the Dawn of the Planet of the Apes comic books published by BOOM! Studios. Gallery Appearances *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes #2 *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes #3 *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes #4 Category:Comic Characters Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chimpanzees Category:Chimpanzees (comics) Category:Apes Category:Evolved Apes Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Apes Category:Antiheroes Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:BOOM! Studios Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE)